


Burn Your Biographies, Rewrite Your History

by actualgrantaire, zanatte



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone's a fencer, Fluff, M/M, Marius is mentioned like twice, Rivals to Lovers, fence AU, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrantaire/pseuds/actualgrantaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanatte/pseuds/zanatte
Summary: This is an AU for the comic series Fence. Grantaire is a world renowned fencer who seems to care about little else besides fencing. Enjolras is a newcomer and is determined to beat Grantaire in a fencing match after losing terribly to him in his first match. The two end up as roommates when they attend the same boarding school and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Burn Your Biographies, Rewrite Your History

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom since 2013 and I've written two small fics on my tumblr for this fandom but I've never posted a fic for this fandom on here. So I suppose this is technically my first Les Mis fic when it comes to AO3. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime for the Les Mis Big Bang, Quarantine Edition. We share the same name, R, and you can find his beautiful artwork at the end and his tumblr [here](https://itrulyhavenothingtodo.tumblr.com/)!

Everyone knew Grantaire was the second best fencer nationally. He was second only to Marius, who had bested him at the national championship. When Enjolras saw his name next to Grantaire's in the first bracket of his first local match, he tried not to think too much of it. After all, he was confident in his abilities. He'd been practicing every day for the past couple of months and he felt like he could at least score a point on Grantaire. His fellow fencers all told him that he was going to lose miserably, and asked what was his name again? No one expected the new guy to beat the second best ranked fencer in the nation. 

They were all proven right, for Enjolras did lose to Grantaire and he hadn't managed to even score a point himself. The loss filled Enjolras with rage, and he could never keep his mouth shut when he was angry. 

"I _will_ beat you one day, Grantaire. You can count on it." 

Grantaire simply rolled his eyes and walked away. He'd heard countless people swear they would beat him and yet no one but Marius was ranked higher than him. He didn't have time to waste on retorting back to a new guy he'd probably never see again. 

That is, until he got to Musain Prep and found that his roommate was none other than Enjolras himself. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Grantaire asked. 

"I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be at that fancy school with the best fencing team around?" Enjolras asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Everyone thought it'd be best if I didn't go to the same school as Marius. Wouldn't be fair to the other teams, you see." This was a lie, of course. The real reason for him being at Musain Prep was that his father had squandered their money away and this was the one school with a fencing team that they could afford. That was a secret he held close to his heart because he didn't want people to find out how terrible his father actually was. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Right. So you came here to bless us with your presence. How selfless." 

Grantaire huffed and turned his back to Enjolras. "I can't do this. I'm going to find someone who can fix this disaster." 

Come to find out, there was no way to switch roommates and requesting to do so was one of the coach's pet peeves. His request earned him a couple of laps and he hated Enjolras more with every step he took. When he finally got back, he said nothing and simply hung up a curtain to divide their halves of the room. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes at this too. "Can't bear to see me?" He remarked in a tone that got under everyone's skin. 

"I want to spend as little time looking at you as possible. Your technique was terrible and looking at you only reminds me of that." 

"It's always about fencing with you isn't it," Enjolras scoffed and shook his head even though Grantaire couldn't see him. "There are other things, you know." 

"Says the person who is intent on beating me in a fencing match." 

"Oh I will beat you, but that doesn't mean that I can't protest our terrible government on the side. I may not be able to go to every protest but I'm very active online." 

Grantaire snorted. "I'm sure your hashtags help so many." 

"At least I'm doing _something._ " 

"There's no time to focus on other things when you're nationally ranked at number two. You think the Olympic team got involved with Twitter bullshit? No. They practiced." 

" _Whatever,"_ Enjolras mumbled, going back to unpacking all of his things. He had his half of the room set up in an hour. 

Meanwhile, Grantaire had been done unpacking his belongings for the better part of thirty minutes and was silently going through hypothetical matches in his head while lying on his bed and tossing a ball. The ball accidentally flew over the curtain, which was hung pretty low because Grantaire was short and a chair could only do so much. The ball landed right in Enjolras' lap, and Enjolras glared at the curtain as if he could burn a hole in it with his eyes. 

"I'm trying to work, asshole,” Enjolras shouted, throwing the ball back over the curtain where it landed on the floor beside Grantaire’s bed. 

“Saving the people, one hashtag at a time,” Grantaire replied, grabbing his ball and putting it away. 

Enjolras didn’t dignify that with a response and Grantaire left the room to go on a walk. Grantaire passed by lots of people on the fencing team judging by the stares he was receiving but he ignored them and tried to enjoy the fresh air without having to run laps in it. He came back to an Enjolras hunched over his laptop, presumably doing online activist work. He didn’t bother greeting him and got ready for bed while Enjolras stayed up well into the night. 

The next day, Enjolras was groggy, but he was used to running on little sleep so it wasn’t that big of a deal. Although, he did hate how refreshed Grantaire looked. Who gave him the right to look that happy this early in the morning? They both made their way to the gymnasium dedicated to fencing to meet the rest of the fencers who would be competing for a place on the team. 

There were only three spots on the team, but there were seven other people besides Enjolras and Grantaire in the gymnasium. Each of them introduced themselves for Enjolras and Grantaire’s benefit. 

There was Courfeyrac and Combeferre who had served as co-captains the previous year. The two were practically inseparable and put up a good fight against anyone on the piste. There was Joly and Bossuet, another inseparable pair but they were not quite as good at fencing. They gave it their all, but for Bossuet especially, who seemed to have the worst luck, sometimes that wasn’t good enough to win. Finally there was Jehan, who had served as the team’s third member last year; Bahorel, who tried out every year but had never gotten a spot; and Feuilly, who was honestly just there because he liked the company and was decent enough at the sport. 

Enjolras quickly committed everyone to memory, whereas Grantaire figured he would learn their names eventually. They were then paired up to practice, and luckily for everyone’s sake, Grantaire was paired with Courfeyrac, and Enjolras with Combeferre. After practice, Combeferre invited Enjolras over to the room he shared with Courfeyrac because Enjolras had been so great to work with. Courfeyrac did not offer the same invitation to Grantaire. They had gotten into an argument over technique even though everyone would tell you that Courfeyrac was the last person to get into an argument. 

Instead of going to anyone’s room, Grantaire went back to his own and ignored the rest of the world. Meanwhile Enjolras took Combeferre up on his offer and went back with him. 

“Courf, meet my new friend Enjolras. He’s not only pretty great at fencing, but he’s an activist too!” 

Courfeyrac jumped up from the bed and eyed Enjolras up and down. “I approve,” he replied, a smirk growing on his face. “And if you ever want that threesome, Ferre, I think this one would be an excellent candidate.” 

Enjolras flushed and shook his head. “I’m not--I mean, that’s--I don’t do threesomes,” he sputtered, which both Combeferre and Courfeyrac found endearing. Courfeyrac laughed and patted Enjolras’ shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Ferre doesn’t like to share, anyway.” 

Combeferre kissed Courfeyrac’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re right. Now stop harassing our new friend and show him we’re people he wants to be around.” 

Courfeyrac simply grinned and leaned back into Combeferre’s embrace. “Want to play Cards Against Humanity?” He asked, looking at Enjolras. 

“Sure,” Enjolras agreed, even though he knew the game could get pretty offensive. “I’m the type who prefers ridiculous answers to offensive answers, though,” he added just so his new friends knew what they were getting themselves into. “I also tend to go off on tangents if a card particularly resembles real life issues.” 

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows and looked at Combeferre as if to ask, _are you sure you want to play with him_? Combeferre simply shrugged, so Courfeyrac untangled himself and went to get the cards. 

After a few tangents about how fucked up the current state of the government was, Courfeyrac won the game. Enjolras demanded a rematch, so Combeferre shuffled the cards and started a new game. 

Meanwhile, Grantaire was on a fencing subreddit. He liked to help people out with their problems, and complain a bit about his own. He used a username that was unlike any of his others, but he still didn’t feel that it was anonymous enough to complain about his father. Mainly he just talked about how much he disliked Marius. Lots of people seemed to agree with him, but there were Marius stans that would argue for hours if he’d let them. Mostly he used it as a way to stave off boredom when he wasn’t practicing. 

He didn’t just belong to the fencing subreddit, though. He quite enjoyed the subreddit dedicated to sharing queer memes. He wasn’t exactly out, but he didn’t actively try to hide his sexuality. No one ever asked him about it, and he didn’t feel the need to make a big deal about his personal life. That was all. 

He’d moved on to looking at the memes page when Enjolras walked into the bedroom. He looked up, but didn’t bother saying anything. Enjolras wasn't as quiet. 

"Combeferre and Courfeyrac are really cool. It's a shame they'll never like you because your head is so far up your ass about technique." 

"Technique is important. If you don't have good technique, how do you expect to win? Take you, for instance. Your technique is terrible. It's no wonder you've never won a match." 

"How'd you know I've never won a match?" 

"I beat you at your first, and what I presume, your only match before you got here." 

Enjolras crossed his arms and went behind the curtain, making a frustrated sound as he did so. He opened up his laptop and checked his email and notifications to see if he'd missed anything important. 

Grantaire's laugh interrupted the silence that fell over the room, and Enjolras was taken completely by surprise. Grantaire laughed? Since when? 

"What's so funny?" 

"Just a meme. You probably wouldn't find it funny. Or maybe you would. I'm not sure." 

"Just tell me what the damn meme is." 

"I didn't come out of the closet, I came out of the cabinet like all the other pans." 

"Oh. Are you pansexual? Don't you find the kitchenware jokes annoying?" 

"Yeah. I mean, they are annoying, but this one is wholesome enough that I don't mind it." 

"Interesting. Well, to answer what your real question probably was, I do find it funny. Just...not in the way you'd expect." 

It was weird having this conversation with a curtain between them, but Enjolras couldn't pull it down and Grantaire wasn't about to either. 

"Not in the way I'd expect?" 

"What I mean is that I am queer but I'm not like your average gay guy. I'm ace, and everyone finds that shocking." 

"Oh. Well, that's actually kind of funny. If I actually liked rooming with you we could call our room _all or nothing_." 

Enjolras laughed and threw his shoe at the curtain, which almost fell on top of them. 

"You're the worst. That was an awful pun." 

"You laughed. And then almost crushed us with a curtain." 

"You can't be crushed by a curtain, Grantaire." 

"Whatever, _Enjolras._ Go the fuck to sleep now." 

"It's only 10PM, though." 

"Yeah, well, we have to be up at 7AM so I would suggest getting some fucking sleep. If I'm paired with you tomorrow, I don't want to win every round because you're too exhausted to fence properly." 

" _Fine_. Goodnight." 

Grantaire was a bit taken aback by the phrase. Had their conversation really prompted such a rise in their relationship that they were now saying _goodnight_ to each other? 

"Goodnight," Grantaire mumbled, still unsure about how he felt being so nice to Enjolras. 

They both fell asleep at a reasonable hour and Enjolras woke up significantly less groggy. He still hated how refreshed Grantaire looked, though. 

They made their way to fencing practice and found out that the coach had paired them together for drills. At first Enjolras was excited, but that changed when Grantaire criticized his first move. Enjolras held his ground and when it inevitably escalated into a shouting match, he was at least backed by Courfeyrac when the coach asked what the fuck they thought they were doing. 

"He's an instigator," Courfeyrac said. "He wouldn't stop hounding me about my technique yesterday and now he's doing it to Enjolras." 

The coach made them both run laps for arguing and switched up their pairing when they got back. 

They weren't paired up again, after that. Each of them was eventually paired with the rest of the group, and everyone seemed to become fast friends with Enjolras. Grantaire on the other hand had no friends. It would seem that no one could stand him and while this type of thing usually didn't bother him, he found himself growing increasingly lonely. 

Enjolras was on his way back from Combeferre and Courfeyrac's when he opened the door to his shared room and saw Grantaire lying down on his bed, looking like the epitome of what people thought depression was. He'd grown used to Grantaire's obsession with throwing small balls or laughing at memes in his free time; this just looked sad. 

"You okay?" Enjolras asked hesitantly. He and Grantaire weren't exactly the sort to comfort each other. 

"I'm fine," Grantaire spat out, glaring up at Enjolras with a look that said _leave me alone._

Enjolras ignored the warning signs. "You look like you could be in a commercial for an antidepressant." 

"Oh, fuck off. As if you know anything about depression." 

Enjolras sighed. He struggled with anxiety, but Grantaire was right. He didn't really know anything about depression. 

"What happened? I know you didn't lose any of your practice matches today. Did someone on the internet say something mean to you?" Enjolras hadn't meant to sound so condescending at the end, but sometimes his tone sounded like that regardless of his intent. 

"Do you not understand what _fuck off_ means? Why do you care, anyway? Shouldn't you be happy that I look miserable? Isn't that what you want?" 

"That's not what I want, Grantaire--" 

"Stop lying to make me feel better. You don't give a shit about me. Stop pretending like you do." 

Enjolras, exasperated, finally took off his shoes and climbed into his bed. "Whatever, Grantaire. I was just trying to help." 

"I don't _need_ your help. Go and use your fucking hashtags to help someone else," Grantaire all but shouted at the curtain. 

Enjolras knew when to give up. He was only getting angrier and he didn't want to wake up their neighbors more than they already had. He pulled out his laptop and got to work while Grantaire turned to face the wall. 

Grantaire had insomnia that night, unable to quiet his brain from making statements like _no one likes you_ and much darker statements that he struggled to ignore. He finally fell asleep around the same time Enjolras did. 

Enjolras woke up earlier than Grantaire, having agreed to do some extra practice with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. It lessened the amount of sleep he got even more, but he supposed he'd just have to learn to go to bed earlier. 

Grantaire woke up right before practice, and didn't have time for breakfast. He sighed upon this realization, and resigned himself to the idea of being hungry about an hour from now. He grabbed a granola bar, just in case he got enough of a break to eat it, and went down to the fencing gymnasium. 

Practice that day went well, even though Grantaire was more grumpy than usual. He'd been paired with Feuilly that day and thankfully Feuilly seemed to have the patience of a Saint when it came to Grantaire. 

Enjolras continued to meet with Combeferre and Courfeyrac before actual practice, and before long it was time to start the round robin of fencing matches to determine who would make the team this year. 

Since there was an odd number of people, it meant that one person would have the day off. Enjolras didn't know whether to be thrilled or pissed that he was the first one to be skipped. He wanted to prove himself but he also didn't think the opportunity for more practice would hurt. 

Feuilly lost his first match against Bossuet, to Bossuet's surprise. Feuilly wasn't discouraged, though. He had an extra match, after all. 

Jehan beat Bahorel but was so nice about it Bahorel found it hard to be mad at him. 

Joly was up against Combeferre, and even though Joly put up a good fight, Combeferre won the match. 

Grantaire and Courfeyrac were next. There were no arguments over technique this time, but Courfeyrac did have an almost murderous smirk on his face as he and Grantaire fenced. Grantaire won, but it had been a fairly close game. Courfeyrac simply rolled his eyes and walked off to see Combeferre. 

Enjolras practiced with Combeferre and Courfeyrac that evening and the next morning before everyone got there. When he saw the schedule, though, his face turned a bit red in anger. His first match was against Grantaire. Of course it was. He tried not to let his thoughts spiral into _this will end up just like last time._ He'd practiced more since last time. Courfeyrac and Combeferre said that his technique had improved over their sessions too. He tried to turn his anger into confidence in his fencing abilities. 

It wasn't long before Grantaire turned up and saw the schedule too. Were he in a better headspace, he might have laughed, but as it stood, it was taking all he could to focus on fencing. He told himself that he needed new antidepressants. That his lack of friends here wasn't causing his depression to worsen because he couldn't care less about making friends. He sighed, and started practicing some solo drills before it was time for their match. He needed to focus. 

By the time the match was set to start, Enjolras and Grantaire were already on the piste, anxious to get the match started. 

"Allez!" 

Enjolras sprang forward, eager to score a point early, but was blocked by Grantaire. Grantaire used his defensive position to score a point on Enjolras. Enjolras, clearly frustrated, tried again, but Grantaire noticed his clumsy footwork and was able to score another point. Grantaire managed to score another point right before break was called leaving the score 3-0 in Grantaire's favor. Enjolras went over to Courfeyrac and Combeferre. 

"Stop thinking about it," Courfeyrac said. "You know what you're doing and you're overthinking it. That's why you aren't scoring." 

Enjolras nodded and drank some water before he was expected back on the piste. He didn't think about much he wanted to score on Grantaire. He just thought about how much he loved fencing. He followed Courfeyrac’s advice and didn't methodically plan each and every move. That earned him a point, and then another. While Grantaire did manage to score more points, Enjolras was the winner, with the final score being 14-15 in Enjolras' favor. 

Enjolras was ecstatic, and ran over to Courfeyrac and Combeferre, giving them both a big hug. Grantaire sulked off, winding up in a supply closet just outside the main room. The remaining fencers swarmed Enjolras, telling him how good he'd done and that they were worried he was going to beat all of them now when it came to their matches. 

"Seriously, it's totally unfair," Jehan said, a smile on his face. "You can't just beat Grantaire and then expect us all _not_ to be worried about our chances." 

Joly laughed and nodded in agreement. "I couldn't even beat Combeferre and now I have to beat someone who beat _Grantaire?_ Jehan's right. It's totally unfair." 

Bossuet rested his head on Joly's shoulder. "There's always next year," he said in cheerier voice than one would expect from such a statement. 

Enjolras smiled at all of them. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without Courfeyrac and Combeferre's help. Thank you so much, guys." He smiled back at his aforementioned friends and realized that Grantaire was no longer in the room. "Has anyone seen Grantaire?" 

Everyone shook their head. Enjolras frowned for a moment and broke apart from the group. "I'm going to find him," he said simply and left the main room. He saw the supply closet door and heard a small crash followed by " _Fuck_ " and decided to investigate. When he opened the door he saw Grantaire sitting in a corner surrounded by lots of what appeared to be tennis balls. 

"Leaving fencing behind for tennis?" Enjolras asked, though halfway through his statement he realized this probably wasn't a good thing to start off with. 

Grantaire stood, tennis balls falling from his lap as he did so. "Fuck off. What are you even doing here? You won. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your _friends?"_

"I did, but I wanted to check on you. I know you haven't been doing well. You never play with that stupid ball anymore and I haven't heard you laugh at any terrible puns from the internet. What's wrong, Grantaire?" 

Grantaire started to move closer to Enjolras, even though there wasn't much room in the supply closet, but tripped on the tennis balls and fell, taking Enjolras with him. Grantaire ended up on top of Enjolras, who was starting to look a little angry. 

"Well--" Enjolras was cut off by Grantaire's lips crashing into his. Enjolras was surprised at first, but he returned the hungry kiss more than he'd meant to. When they finally broke apart, lips a little swollen from the kissing, Enjolras scrambled out from underneath Grantaire. "I have to go." He said and quickly left the supply closet, leaving Grantaire to wonder what exactly just happened. 

After Enjolras left, Grantaire decided to take a walk to clear his head. He'd kissed Enjolras because he was lonely. That was what he told himself at the beginning of the walk, but by the time he'd made a lap around campus he'd reluctantly come to the conclusion that he _liked_ Enjolras. Despite everything, he couldn't deny his feelings. 

He walked back to their shared room, expecting Enjolras to be in Combeferre and Courfeyrac's room. Of course he wasn't. He was pacing his part of the room anxiously. 

"Hey," Grantaire said, closing the door behind him. "We need to talk." He walked over to Enjolras, standing about a foot away from him. 

"What's there to talk about?" 

"Do you want to pretend that never happened? Were you returning the kiss out of pity? I didn't need your fucking pity--" 

"It's not that. I don't want…I _can't_ be distracted. I really want to be on the fencing team. I can't lose sight of that." 

"Oh, so I'd just be a distraction? You seem to be able to separate your friends from your fencing. How would this be any different?" He asked, taking a step closer. 

"It just would, okay, I can't--" Enjolras had taken a step back right into the curtain which fell on top of both or them. Grantaire couldn't help but laugh. 

"Shut up! It fell on you too!" 

"But you should've seen your face. It was hilarious and adorable." 

"Don't call me that." 

Grantaire leaned in a bit, and this time Enjolras didn't back away. 

"What? Adorable?" 

Enjolras looked quite flustered and shook his head. "Yeah. That." 

"But you are oh so adorable. Especially with this curtain draped around you." 

" _Shut up_." 

"Make me." 

Enjolras thought for a moment, then closed the distance between their lips in a hard kiss. He wanted this, he didn't know when he'd started to want this, but he wanted to kiss Grantaire. Wanted to wrap his fingers in his hair and hold him close. So that's what he did, despite everything he'd said about distractions. 

Grantaire lead them to his bed between those desperate kisses, and in the end, Enjolras ended up on top of Grantaire with the curtain still around them both. 

They remained like that for two hours, only parting because they were getting tired. At one point Grantaire had switched their positions so he could kiss Enjolras' neck and give him a fairly obvious hickey. "You won't be able to see it with your uniform on," he had assured. Enjolras found that he didn't particularly care that much because the feeling of getting it had been incredible. 

"It's time for bed," Grantaire murmured, and Enjolras sighed. He got out of Grantaire's bed reluctantly and walked over to his bed. "It's weird not having the curtain," he said as he climbed into bed. 

"It means I could watch you while you sleep. I'm sure you look adorable." 

"That's creepy, and I'm _not_ adorable." 

"Whatever you say." 

"I thought you said it was time for bed." 

"You're right. It is. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

Was that when Grantaire had started feeling something for Enjolras? When he'd said _goodnight_ the first time? He couldn't tell, but he was almost happy with the way things were now. Maybe he didn't need new antidepressants after all. 

The next morning when Enjolras met up with Courfeyrac and Combeferre, Courfeyrac spotted the hickey immediately. "Woah. What happened last night? Did you go out?" Courfeyrac asked. 

"What?" Enjolras asked, initially confused before he remembered the hickey. He blushed furiously. "No, I--I didn't go out…" 

"Grantaire, then. Did the tension finally snap between the two of you?" 

"What tension?" 

"There's so much--well, I would say sexual tension, but I know you're not into that, so romantic tension?" 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Come on. What are you teaching me today?" 

"I should've brought my makeup so I could show you how to cover a hickey, apparently." 

Combeferre laughed and shook his head. "Please, you never cover up your hickies." 

"I used to. When I was--well, it was before I met you." 

"What _fencing_ things are you teaching me today?" Enjolras asked, exasperated with the couple. 

"Right, right. _Fencing._ Come on, Enjolras. I think Grantaire has rubbed off on you too much." 

And with that, they practiced on improving Enjolras' technique until everyone else showed up. By that point, Enjolras was in his uniform and no one could see the hickey, but that didn't stop Courfeyrac from teasing Grantaire as well. 

"I must admit, your technique is quite great," Courfeyrac said with a smirk. 

Grantaire blushed, unsure of how to handle this new and friendly Courfeyrac. "Thanks?" 

"I'm happy for the two of you, but if you break his heart, I'll break yours. Literally." 

Grantaire paled, and Combeferre escorted Courfeyrac away. "Don't scare him off. Enjolras seems happy." 

Courfeyrac sighed, but made the gesture that he was keeping his eyes on Grantaire. Joly came up with a puzzled look on his face. "What was that about?" 

Grantaire, a little shocked that Joly was talking to him in the first place, simply replied with "I don't know." 

"Please. You're with Enjolras now, aren't you?" 

"How did you--" 

"Lucky guess." 

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I think Enjolras wants to keep it lowkey." 

"Oh, I think everyone's already figured it out, but I won't tell anyone." 

Grantaire looked at the nearby schedule and saw his name next to Joly's. 

"See you on the piste." 

Joly simply nodded and walked away to find Bossuet. 

Grantaire won their match, and every other match after that. Combeferre came close to beating him, but Grantaire scored the last point right at the end. 

Before they knew it, everyone had faced off against one another and it was time for the coach to announce the team. Everyone has guessed the results, so when the coach said "Congratulations to Grantaire, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac," everyone cheered politely, except Enjolras. He stormed out of the room before the coach could continue with the statement that Enjolras would be the fourth reserve player. 

Grantaire tried to go after him, but was stopped by Combeferre. 

"Let me talk to him," Combeferre said, and Grantaire stepped away and allowed Combeferre to pass him and follow Enjolras. 

Combeferre found Enjolras outside under a tree, wiping his face. He knew better than to say anything about that and let Enjolras pretend that it was only his allergies making his eyes water. 

"You made it on the team," Combeferre said gently as he sat on the ground next to Enjolras. "There's always a reserve player, even in the Olympics. You're our reserve player, Enjolras. You made it." 

Enjolras' eyes widened. "What? You--you aren't fucking with me, are you?" 

"Why would I do that? You're my friend." 

"So I'm really on the team?" Enjolras sniffled and rubbed his eyes again. "Fuck, I can't go back like this." 

"We can wait out here as long as you need. But I'm sure Grantaire is worried sick." 

Enjolras laughed nervously. "Yeah...I can't believe that actually happened, you know? That he likes me. I didn't think he liked anything but fencing." 

"Well, you're passionate about fencing so I'm sure that helped." 

"Yeah. I still feel lucky." Enjolras paused, and then laughed again, only this time it was less nervous. "Our team is made up of two couples. How will we get anything done?" 

"Easy. Grantaire will yell at us before the coach even has a chance to if we get distracted." 

"And if _he_ gets distracted?" 

"Then the world might end." 

They both laughed, and Enjolras wiped his face again. "Do I look like shit?" 

"No, and I don't think anyone will ask why your eyes are red. If they do have Grantaire point out the flaws in their technique." 

Enjolras nodded and got to his feet. "Thanks, Ferre. For everything." 

"It was my pleasure," said as he rose to his feet. 

The two of them made their way back together, and the minute the door opened and Enjolras saw Grantaire, he ran straight for him, almost knocking him off the ground in a hug. 

"I made the team," Enjolras murmured, holding Grantaire tight. 

"Yeah, and you would've found that out from Coach if you had waited two seconds." There was no venom in Grantaire's tone and he ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair, not caring if everyone was staring. 

"Want to go celebrate? Just the two of us?" Enjolras asked with a mischievous smirk. 

"Of course. But we have to wait for Coach to dismiss us." 

Enjolras looked expectantly at the coach who simply rolled their eyes and said "I appreciate everyone's hard work. Congratulations to those who made the team. You are dismissed." 

Enjolras grinned and pulled Grantaire away and up to their room. He draped the curtain around Grantaire and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted quite a while until they both needed air and finally parted. 

Instead of going back in for another kiss like Grantaire had assumed he would, he started dancing awkwardly, with the curtain in hand. Grantaire gave him a puzzled look as there was no music playing. 

"Did you really just think we were going to make out? How cliché," Enjolras said as he moved his hips in time with whatever song he had in his head. 

Grantaire flushed, muttered something intelligible and put on some music from his warmup playlist. Enjolras' ears perked up and he grabbed Grantaire, making him dance just as awkwardly as he had been. It would have been quite a sight if they had left their door open. 

They continued like this well into the night, even though they still had practice in the morning. Around 10PM, they turned off the music and slow danced with each other to no music, trading kisses all the while. 

"I'm so glad you don't hate me," Enjolras murmured against Grantaire's lips. 

"So am I. And now I can teach you better technique," Grantaire replied with a smirk. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "How about you show me the technique you use to make hickies. You need one to match." 

"Fine. Hickey technique tonight, fencing technique in the morning." 

Grantaire proceeded to give Enjolras another hickey in the most instructive way possible, and Enjolras returned the favor almost flawlessly. 

The next morning they were both groggy, but Grantaire criticized Enjolras' technique throughout the morning. Enjolras took it in stride, knowing that Grantaire was just trying to help. 

He'd done it. The nobody that people said could never fence properly against any of them had not only made the team, but he'd beaten Grantaire in a match. The added bonus was that he'd grown to care about Grantaire along the way and miraculously, Grantaire cared about him too. Together they would take the fencing world by storm. 


End file.
